Mending a Broken Doll
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: Dedicated from the amazing review from Cryla Moorin, the Sequel part of the "Haunting Symphony of a Shattered heart".


**Title: **Mending a Broken Doll (sequel to Haunting Symphony of a Shattered heart)

**Rated:** K

**Character(s): **Sakuno R. / Tomoka O.

**Author:** SapphireFlaze

…

"It's almost one week now" Osakada Tomoka whispered, it's currently weekend so she decided to stay at the Ryuzaki residence. Her moss brown eyes full of worry, feeling so pathetic. For the first time since meeting the girl she's unable to help her, especially now that the mahogany haired girl is currently going in one of the horrible stage of youth.

The only thing she could do is offer her silent support and the rest depends on her dear friend. Thought she known Sakuno is a vulnerable girl since that day, the first time they met.

The exuberant, always loyal girl felt immediately protective of Sakuno, those honey brown eyes edge with crystal tears threatening to burst and flow down baby soft cheeks reddened from the terror of the big bad bullies in elementary pull at her heart in an instant.

And from there onwards an unbreakable friendship began, sighing fondly at the memories of childhood with nothing to worry about and the innocence that is her friend. If only time can be return to those simple days.

Sighing again but this time sadly, as a golden cat-like eyed boy flash to her mind, meeting Echizen Ryoma change many thing for one, the crush that comes with his good-looks and witty if not sarcastic mind, you know the bad boy type that attract many girls.

And unfortunately one of them is her friend; don't get her wrong she can appreciate good things when she sees one. But she already knew the next events. Particularly, the broken heart part and Sakuno together.

She can discourage the girl from pursuing the boy from the start, but Tomoka know better than hold Sakuno back from maturing. Yes, she's aware, from the beginning of her protection of the little innocent girl prevents her from learning and growing up to the great women she should be.

Thus, the reasons why she let her friend and ends this way, although regret still eating her inside-out but the importance of experience impede any instinct to shield Sakuno from the world.

She will not always be there for her, soon they need to face the world and enter the adult life. Work and build family, Tomoka only hope for Sakuno to concur this obstacle and move on to a better future.

Standing up and putting the cup of tea she's just nursing a while ago in the sink. She trudge her way up the flight of steps to her best friends room, the broken melody stops playing for now.

Opening the wooden door silently as she could, she enters the gloomy atmosphere that is Sakuno's room. The girl lay prone and unconscious; probably exhaust her self in misery again.

The waves and curls of silky mahogany stands pooling and surrounding her sleeping form on bed, even in sleep she looks so broken, like a broken doll you only need to imagine stitches of scar and lifeless eyes.

She cringes at the memories of dulled brown.

Sitting beside the bed, the white sheet dipping down from the wait of another occupant and eliciting a groan of protest, thankfully this didn't disturb the doll.

Reaching with a hand, she brushes a few stray stands that fell on the girls face. The baby soft skin felt like silk against her finger tips, the face always red from blushing too much from shyness now a ashen white from the lack of nourishment or….

Shaking slightly, crystal beads edge her moss brown, glinting from the setting sun, painting the sky and the room with reddish orange glow. God, how it destroy her, shifting from her position she lean forward and lay beside Sakuno, tucking the brown head under her chin.

She stoke the head absentmindedly as she gaze at the darkening sky, slowly her eyes flutter shut, Her arms encircling around the girl protectively.

Unknown to her, Sakuno is all along aware and looking through dark lashes. Has seen all, even without words she knew what it means. And that alone is all it needs to bring back light to dulled eyes thought only a little but it's a start.

Later that night, two girls lay on the bed melded together and having a dreamless night, love might be cruel sometimes but together they can make it, two can shoulder it much better after all.

Only time can heal a wounded heart, but friendship can make it better and slowly guides it away from the bottomless pit of darkness.

End

…

**A/N:**

This is the sequel for the "Haunting Symphony of a Shattered Heart", I'm unsure at first but decided to create one because of an anonymous review from **Cryla Moorin**,

**If you're reading this I want to thank you from the amazing review you gave me. I'm taken aback at what you said; never did I imagine such appreciation from my stories.**

**Thus, why I post this sequel this is dedicated to you as a thank you. I hope you like it!**

That's all! Till next time!


End file.
